El día perfecto
by Sachimika
Summary: Porque ese había sido un buen día, pero si él estuviera allí sería perfecto. Cuando estas acostumbrado a que esa persona este siempre a tu lado, es difícil que cuando no esté allí sea un día exelente, y Endo aprendió eso aquella vez… Pero… aun queda tiempo para que sea el día perfecto. [ONESHOT] [YAOI]


**NA: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no que a Level 5, así como la imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, ¡créditos a la autora de la imagen!

* * *

_Endo Pov_  
Apenas sonó la alarma me levante de inmediato, era increíble como había podido levantarme sin problemas, ¡y sin sueño!, y eso que la noche anterior me había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada pensando…

Antes de que mi mamá llamara ya estaba sentado en la mesa, y apenas termine mi desayuno salí en dirección a la escuela, y para mi suerte me encontré con Hiroto un poco después de salir de mi casa y nos fuimos conversando casi todo el camino.

Un poco antes de llegar Hiroto se paró en seco

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Eso era incomodo, Hiroto era la única persona que sabe lo que paso, y no quiero hablar de eso, así que es mejor hacerme el tonto.

-Tú sabes, es por eso de…- Fue interrumpido por un grito a lo lejos-

-¡CHICOS!-

Genial, salvado por el peli-verde, ¡el dios del futbol salve a Midorikawa!

-Ah, hola Mido.- Hiroto saludo a Midorikawa, era el momento perfecto para mi fantástica salida.

-¡Midorikawa!, ¡Hola y adiós!- Y acto seguido me fui de allí en dirección a mi salón, dejando a Hiroto y Mido solos y un poco confundidos, no quería hacer mal tercio, y aunque Hiroto a veces se pone nervioso con Midorikawa cerca y me dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia los dejara solos, el tiene que avanzar con esa _'amistad' _y estando yo allí no iba a pasar nada de nada_._

Camino a mi salón me encontré con dinero botado en el suelo, ¡qué suerte!, y aun más suerte tuve cuando llegue al salón y me dijeron que el profesor de matemáticas había faltado y que el examen de historia se había cancelado; ¡apenas un par de horas desde que me desperté y las cosas estaban yendo de bien a mejor!

_Pero había un asiento vacío, de nuevo._

* * *

Llego la hora de almuerzo y tenía un delicioso almuerzo, me senté junto a los otros chicos en la cafetería y hubo muchas risas, como siempre…

_Pero faltaba la risa más hermosa_

Luego de terminar nuestros almuerzos fuimos a jugar futbol hasta que acabara el receso, aunque Goenji y Fubuki habían desaparecido, pero no había que ser un gran genio para saber que esos dos se llevaban algo entre manos, así como la gran mayoría de el equipo.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre que anunciaba que podíamos irnos a casa. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida me puse a pensar, definitivamente me habían pasado muchas cosas buenas hoy, había sido un buen día

_Pero no un día perfecto…._

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la escuela alguien me detuvo.

-Endo- Llamo

-Kazemaru…- Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba verlo allí.

_Y solo con estar allí, ya hacía su día __**perfecto…**_

-Endo, yo quería… quería hablar contigo sobre lo de el otro día…- El evitaba mirarme a los ojos, todo indicaba que iba a salir perdiendo yo, pero…

-Claro- Y sin querer, sonreí como idiota.

* * *

_**Flashback. Pov normal. **_

_Su corazón corría a mil por hora_

_-¿C-como dices?...-No podía estar más rojo que en ese momento._

_-Lo que escuchaste, te amo…- No era fácil decirlo, el mismo tampoco se lo esperaba, pero el amor es así y tal parece que al amor tampoco le importaba mucho que fuesen chicos, aunque era lo que menos importaba en lo que a sentimientos refiriese._

_-Endo, yo no… no lo sé- Kazemaru estaba confundido, y nervioso, el decir las palabras equivocadas podía arruinar todo._

_-Entiendo que no es fácil de entender, pero no es momento de que me respondas, deberías tomarte tu tiempo-_

_**Luego de eso, Kazemaru falto a clases casi por dos semanas.**_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Estaban en un parque, en un sitio más o menos alejado de la gente, entre unos árboles, el lugar perfecto para tener aquella charla tan delicada. Había un silencio un tanto incomodo, aun que cualquiera que pasara una situación igual se sentiría incomodo en todo momento.

-Endo- Kazemaru le llamo – ¿Como sabes que estás enamorado de mí?-

Pregunta difícil.

-No lo sé- Endo respondió con sinceridad, Kazemaru le miro extrañado y este continuo –No es algo que sepa, es algo que siento, por ejemplo, cuando estás conmigo me siento especial, cuando te hago reír siento que me gane la entrada al cielo en la tierra, cuando estoy contigo no existe nada más; pero cuando no estás conmigo te extraño mucho, siento que algo muy importante de mi vida falta, cuando no estás conmigo solo quiero verte y poder tenerte cerca, cuando no estás conmigo ningún día puede ser perfecto- En ese momento no estaba hablando con la cabeza, estaba hablando con el corazón.

-Si amor es eso que dices, entonces…entonces creo que te amo también- Bajo su cabeza, estaba avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, estaba avergonzado de si mismo.

-No tienes que forzarte a decir algo que no sientes, si no es verdad podemos seguir siendo am…- Y Endo fue interrumpido por un beso, un cálido beso en los labios.

-No seas idiota, yo jamás diría algo solo porque si…- Ahora sí, Kazemaru estaba aun más rojo que la vez anterior.

Endo sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡Kazemaru Ichirouta!- Llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dejo de mirar el suelo para dirigir la mirada hacia el otro chico.

-¡Te amo!-Dijo efusivamente

Kazemaru sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Endo Mamoru!-

-¿Ah?-El otro respondió un poco perdido.

-¡Yo también te amo!- Dijo el peli azul respondiéndole.

_Porque con solo su presencia había cambiado el día._

_Porque había vuelto aquel "buen día" en __**el día perfecto…**_

* * *

**NA:**Es el primer fanfic que publico y espero que les haya gustado ^^, y perdón si es que hay muchas faltas de ortografía uwu.  
¡Espero sus comentarios!, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
